Draylin Gerard
Draylin Gerard (3002 - present) is the first known Xena Earth hybrid child to be born on Mars. Birthed to human father, Ken Gerard, and Xena mother, Xyla Xerton, Draylin has a mostly human appearance (other than the excess amount of fingers on each hand), and has Xena powers. As a part of the Xerton family line, he possesses the telepathy power. Draylin has been a leading figure in the fight for hybrid rights and liberties on Mars. History After Earth humans settled on Mars in 2089, life forms from planet Xena infiltrated Mars and attempted to take siege of the planet. After eleven months or warfare, Xena and Earth developed a treaty and decided to live in peace on Mars. Planet leaders came together to create law policies that reflected both of their values, though the planet still experienced many trials and tribulations following the treaty. Both species faced much discrimination from the others, and for the most part, remained segregated. After many years of a hostile planet, with discrimination and crimes against the other species becoming more frequent and more violent, Draylin was born, and immediately became a symbol of hope and helped to dissipate some of the tension, though much of it was still palpable. Early Years Draylin attended a local private school on Mars, but was often bullied and still faced discrimination at school. Because of this, and his constant traveling to speak in different cities around the planet, he began homeschooling and graduated from high school early in order to further his speaking career. Without meaning to, he had made himself a political figure. Media Presence From birth, Draylin and his parents had a strong media following, and Mars tv Station quickly offered a contract for a reality TV Show. Starting at the age of fifteen, Draylin began filming for his show that showcased his efforts to make Mars a more integrated and peaceful planet. The show did immensely well on Mars, Xena, and Earth, making it the first Universal Hit Series. It broke all ratings records any of the planets had seen in any of their media before. Draylin’s TV show is now working on a spin off in order to record his trips to his home planets in search of his personal history. Future Plans After the death of his human father, Draylin began donating to research that would help scientists find a way for each species to live an immortal life. Because it was now known that there are more inhabitable planets, many more humans and people from Xena were more open to the idea of immortality because they knew they wouldn’t run out of space on their home planets. Draylin stated in an interview with Mars TV that there will always be work to do in order to keep peace on the planet, but for the time being he is taking a spaceship tour home to his founding planets in order to meet more of his maternal and paternal family, and see where his roots lie.